


Prima Vista

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [75]
Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Getting Together, POV Therese, Piano, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Therese feels like Carol chose this place with her in mind, at least a little bit—Carol knew she’d eventually come by, and here she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: Carol/Therese - play me something.

Though Carol’s new Madison Avenue apartment is nothing like her grand New Jersey mansion, it’s still elegant and undeniably _Carol_.

It’s modern, so much fresher than the cold austerity of mansion, with wall-to-wall silver-grey carpet and a coffee table as large as a mattress spanning between two cashmere sofas. There’s a grey brick fireplace that warms the place nicely, and a big, cream-colored pillow is propped up on one of the sofas, lending the room a hint of lived-in charm Therese begrudgingly appreciates.

She feels like Carol chose this place with her in mind, at least a little bit—Carol knew she’d eventually come by, and here she is. Here she will be for many days to come. The pillow, the prints of some of Therese’s old photographs framed on the wall, the miniature train set sitting quietly above the mantle—they are all for her.

And then there’s the piano.

“You hardly play,” Therese says breathlessly, still stunned at how much she truly loves this apartment, how much she wants to make a home here with Carol, how much she needs to hold these feelings more tightly against her chest. The piano is nothing fancy—it’s a small upright with a medium wood finish, fashioned with a blue-cushioned stool. She sits, tucking in her skirt.

“But _you_ play,” Carol says. It’s exactly what Therese wants to hear. “So will you? Play me something?”

_Anything_ , Therese thinks.

She doesn’t even need sheet music. She already knows this song by heart.


End file.
